Always Love, But Not Always Perfect
by ukbabes
Summary: Cat and Frankie saga. Set in series 2 so could contain spoilers! When you love two people, who do you choose? Read and Review please! : Chapter 1 and 2 up NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Always Love, but Not Always Perfect.**

Hi all, I've been wanting to write a Frankie and Cat story since series 1! Having seen the first episode now of series 2, I am more convinced that they should be together! I was inspired to write this story before I saw the episode however, seeing that clip of Frankie and Cat in the toilets – Hot! I hope you enjoy; Lip Service does not belong to me, nor the characters sadly. This is a work of fiction only.

**Chapter One:**

_Back from holiday and back to reality. Only reality was a little more complicated for Cat now. How she had found herself in this predicament again, she had no idea. She thought she was better than that; knew better than to fall for fucked up Frankie again… Only, what she and Frankie had was something that couldn't be defined…_

At Rubies, the music was thumping and being in Sam's embrace soon became too warm for Cat. Frankie was sitting directly opposite her, and the Scottish woman felt the blonde's eyes bore into her. She hoped no one had noticed but with them, it had _always_ been obvious. Cat willed herself to not start playing footsie under the table…

She escaped to the toilets; weird as it sounded she gained perspective when visiting public restrooms. Little did she know Frankie was in a cubicle, with her good friend Charlie just moments before. Exiting the cubicle, she shot Cat that lustful look that Cat knew all too well. As Frankie brushed her fingers over her button nose and sultry lips, she noticed Cat's reflection watching her. The tension couldn't be more unbearable if it tried. Frankie's eyes glazed over, as she watched Cat turn the tap on – a nervous habit that reared its ugly head when she felt she wasn't in control of things. A playful smile was tugging on Frankie's lips, watching her ex-lover come undone in front of her, but knowing she was trying desperately to hold it together.

Cat couldn't help herself, Frankie's arm reached over to get a paper towel and she could actually feel the heat rising from it. A simple movement, sure. But to Cat it was the catalyst for whatever was to happen next. She gripped the basin

and stared into the mirror. Then, Frankie motioned to leave and they faced each other as Frankie's arm extended, to pull Cat's clip out of her hair.

'You're losing your clip,' she said.

_That's not all I'm losing…_ Cat thought, as the gap between them nearly closed; heavy breathing, hard staring and the sexual tension more palpable than ever before.

Frankie left, and Cat's brow furrowed deep in thought.

A stolen moment between them said more to Cat than Frankie could ever express to her by voice. Cat was so turned on in that moment; how could she face going back to the group? Back to Sam?

**** break ****

An argument here, an argument there… The honeymoon period for Cat and Sam had abruptly ended it seemed. Cat's guilt was the trigger; wanting Sam to end it with _her _would be the easier way out for Cat. But she knew that Sam would never do that because she was insanely in love with the short haired brunette. _ Fuck_. Of course Cat loved her too, but trying to describe that love to other people was hard. The sensible side of Cat knew that Sam was the one; strong, reliable, loving, but the more wild part of her knew that deep down, it had _always_ been Frankie.

With complete silence in their bathroom, Cat threw up down the toilet bowl, realising that either way she couldn't bear to hurt anyone, but desire for the blonde, whom she once considered to be 'the love of her life' had risen up again, like the acid in her gut. Concerned, Sam listened outside to her girlfriend splurge the contents of wine and food she'd cooked that night spill out.

'Are you ok?' She asked.

Cat took a few moments to compose herself and battled with telling the truth…

'Yeah…I think I drank too much,' Cat wiped her mouth and opened the door, where Sam's arms were outstretched. They embraced and Sam whispered,

'Poor baby. Go to bed and I'll be in to look after you soon.'

Cat half smiled, but dread formed in the pit of her stomach. How could she cheat on Sam? The last time she had cheated, Cat knew that Jenny wasn't right for her so she had no qualms really; plus, she thought that Frankie was a sure thing, but look how that turned out…. Cat curled up, wondering how she had got here and wondering what she' do next, because honestly, she had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Love, But Not Always Perfect.**

**Chapter Two: **

Was it just the thrill of it all? Cat asked herself. She had been going through a tough time at work recently, and perhaps dallying with Frankie was just what she needed.

'I'm doing the wrong thing for once,' she told Jay, and she felt strangely liberated. She had always been considered 'prim' and 'proper'; almost _perfect_. Cat resented those descriptions, and perhaps her OCD over certain things, her anal retentiveness was a rebellion of that and her affair with Frankie was something more.

Ever since they were fourteen, they had been inseparable. Frankie was a figure Cat looked up to – She always felt Frankie was _way_ out of her league, but when Frankie reciprocated the same romantic feelings Cat was harbouring, it was as if she had been the missing puzzle piece Cat didn't even know she was missing. Every day with her was exciting, different. Their kisses together at first were chaste, then as they grew up they found that they meshed together intricately like fine woven silk. They had perfected kissing, and when they were seventeen they made love for the first time. Cat had never experienced something so beautiful and at the same time, so raw. She had that same feeling a few months ago when Frankie confessed her love to her and they had sex again… That tear that rolled down Frankie's cheek as she orgasmed, reminded her of their first time together all over again. Cat had had that same tear on their first time climax together…

Remembering all these things, the little details and sentiments between them such as their first time, the charred piece of wood bearing their initials, and the Sid James postcard just made Cat aware that it _wasn't _about the thrill of it at all, it was about a relationship so complex, yet not fully complete…There was still a bond there, there always would be. So as Cat sat at her desk, thumbing the postcard over and over, she decided she needed some breathing space.

On top of the roof at her work place, Cat took in the loudness of the traffic, the birds chirping and people chatting and bustling about down below. That's when she saw her.

_Frankie._

She could recognise her anywhere now; picture her slender frame in her mind and feel the bare bones of her without actually touching her. The blonde glanced up, noticing Cat as well and smiled. Cat took her phone out of her pocket, and shakily scrolled through her contacts until she came to her number.

'Fancy meeting up for a drink?'

'Now?' Frankie raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, now. I need you. I mean, I need to see you…' Cat said breathlessly.

Frankie gave a small laugh and responded, 'Ok, anything for you Cat. I will see you in a couple of minutes at the café.'

'Ok, bye.' Cat put the phone in her pocket and retreated back into the office.

'I'm just popping out for five minutes', she announced to no one in particular. She left a note for Jay, and managed to sneak out.

***BREAK***

Frankie was drumming her fingers on the table. She had taken the liberty of ordering Cat a glass of white wine already. The brunette sat down, wordlessly and took a large gulp.

'It's good to see you too,' Frankie smirked. She reached across for Cat's hand.

'Not here,' the brunette hissed. 'Can we go back to yours?'

Frankie shrugged, then got up and walked over to cat.

'Let's go beautiful. Just a quickie or something more?'

Cat stared for a couple of minutes at her favourite blonde. She didn't need an answer. Getting back to the flat took no time at all, and clothes were disappearing faster than Linford Christie on the running tracks.

'Take me here, take all of me,' Cat whispered, biting Frankie's earlobe.

Frankie grinned and told her,

'Oh I will, don't you worry. I want all of you, here. Every day.'

Cat jumped upon her and Frankie lowered her to sit on the kitchen side. Kissing her neck, Frankie peeled Cat's knickers off and her head went south, in-between the brunette's perfect legs.

'Home', Frankie mused, barely audible. Cat gasped as she felt Frankie's tongue slide in.

It _was_ home, and it was like Frankie had never been away. Cat had never been so loud… And as she uttered Frankie's name over and over, Sam was the furthest thing from her mind. It was _Frankie_; Frankie could take her places Sam couldn't…

Coming down from that high, Frankie lifted Cat and took her to bed as she was fast falling asleep. It left Frankie to mull over things, wondering what Cat was to do next. She knew that it was history repeating itself all over again, and on some small level she did feel bad for Sam… But Cat made her vulnerable again; she was the only one that understood her and their love had always been there – Frankie couldn't fully comprehend it, fourteen years old, she had found her _one_, and to know that at such a young age was scary…So, as they grew up, Frankie's personality changed, and Cat tried so hard to hold onto what she once knew. The blonde exhaled as she remembered when she done all the chasing before… It had taken Cat a lot of persuasion to be with her, then when the reality hit, Frankie bolted and flied to the states. It was a shitty thing to do; she'd regret it forever.

Now Cat had full advantage – she dealt all the cards with them at the moment. Frankie wasn't sure if she liked that much. But she knew Cat had the upper hand in this instance. All Frankie could do was play along, for the time being. However, she couldn't deny that she wanted more; she wanted a proper relationship with Cat, like they should have had before. Frankie had to swallow her fear, confess her love and hope that was enough to sway Cat. Of course, the sex helped too, Frankie grinned to herself. Cat always said that she was the best lover she'd ever had. But this was more than sex; they both knew it. It was more than a thrill – it was a gamble. Would Cat take the risk and lose Sam? Frankie wasn't sure, but she prayed for the first time in her life that she would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Love, but Not Always Perfect**

So sorry for the wait! Thank you for being patient with me… All I can say is, I've been busy with work and a holiday and I didn't want to rush this. The series may be over but Lip Service does not belong to me, or its characters. I would love more reviews please. Enjoy and many thanks!

Chapter 3:

It had been a tense few days for Cat, and for Frankie. Not that they had seen much of each other since the quickie. It frustrated Frankie, and she was getting no definitive answer from her lover over whom she was to choose. It killed her inside, but she tried to remain strong and hopeful.

The Scottish woman had many troubles to contend with, not least her affair with Frankie. On the one hand, she knew she was behaving irrationally with Sam and teetering on the edge of being found out, but it seemed Sam was oblivious to it all.

'I love you' were just three words; three words that Cat kept hearing from two different women, and she tried to rationalise it, make sense of it… All this love was for her, but she didn't know what to do with it, with them words. When she said them back to Sam, she meant them despite feeling desperately guilty. With Frankie however, Cat said them a lot, wanting to make sure that their love wasn't just a test.

The blonde was being clingier than before, wanting to speak to Cat any moment she could. It would be her birthday tomorrow; she _had_ to see her.

'I'll be with Sam,' Cat sighed, and rubbed her temple.

'I know, but can't you make some excuse?' Frankie begged.

'I suppose so… Frankie Allen you are bad, so bad…But I love it,' Cat said, eventually, in a low and husky voice.

'Ha-ha! If I'm bad then what does that make you?' She teased – 'I love you Cat Mackenzie, and don't you forget it!' She grinned on the other end of the line.

'I love you too, see you soon,' Cat whispered, and the women agreed to meet tomorrow, figuring out the time and plans.

Cat knew it was wrong, all of it. She woke up that morning without that excited feeling she often got on her birthday. She entered the kitchen to find that Sam had prepared breakfast for her, with beautiful fresh lilies in a vase on the table.

'Morning beautiful, happy birthday', Sam smiled and kissed her.

As Cat sat down, an array of foods were before her and Sam said something about the preserves being in egg cups… But Cat zoned out for a second, thinking about seeing Frankie later that day. Sam waved a hand in front of her lover;

'Earth to Cat…' she joked.

Cat smiled and focused her attention on Sam, and to the present she received before her.

'It's the bag I wanted! How did you know I wanted this?'Cat asked her, in awe.

Sam grinned and told her she'd spoken to Tess.

The morning was a bit of a blur to be honest…Cat couldn't even touch her breakfast, despite Sam's kind and loving input towards it all. The short haired architect was distracted, lost in a reverie about being wrapped up in the arms of her skinny blonde lover and them being hidden from the rest of the world; it was all Cat wanted.

As Sam went out for her routinely morning run, Cat hesitantly picked up her phone and found two messages from Frankie:

'_Happy Birthday to my one and only… I cannot wait to see you. I miss you. I love you. Frankie xx'_

'_p.s hurry up and get in my bed. I'm waiting ;) xxxx'_

Cat couldn't help smiling to herself, and she was eager to get there. No longer did she want to be in her and Sam's apartment, with the flowers and the breakfast display making her feel ten times more guilty and ashamed. She was in too deep with Frankie now, it had gotten to that point where Cat knew the affair was in full swing, with Sam dropping her off at an abandoned building Cat said she was working from… Everything was risky now, from stepping on the pavement once Sam walked away, to knocking on the front door where Frankie lived, along with Tess and Lexy… Cat just _knew_ that someone would find out about them soon enough.

When Frankie answered the door though, Cat's thoughts were stilled as she found the blonde's lips on hers and clothes were quickly discarded. Cat had a surprise for Frankie though, so she whispered that they should move to the bedroom.

'What's this surprise then?' Frankie asked and raised an eyebrow, leaning back on her bed. Cat grinned and stood before her, opening the buttons on her shirt slowly to reveal a black and red corset, showing off her cleavage.

'You like?' She asked.

Frankie nodded, amazed at the sight before her and clamoured to the end of the bed so she could kiss her.

'I want you to watch me…' Cat uttered, and pushed Frankie back on the bed.

Her fingers got to work, and Frankie peeled off her vest to give Cat some inspiration. The room got hotter, and Frankie's eyes were glued to Cat masturbating herself.

'Do you need any help?' Frankie asked, as she unbuttoned her jeans.

Cat shook her head, lost in a haze of lust, her arm reaching out to stroke Frankie's hair, and then her chest. She was whispering all the things she'd like to do to Frankie as she came and the blonde woman couldn't resist Cat's lips, leaning forward and planting a kiss on them. The whole morning was perfect, and they idly lay in bed, arms entwined and Frankie never breaking eye contact with her lover.

'I have a gift for you now', she smiles at Cat, reaching over her to grab a box. When Cat opens it, she sees a gold band bracelet.

'It's beautiful', she utters. Frankie's eager to show her the inside of it. Their initials are carved.

'It could be a bit risky to wear…'

'But that's why it's on the inside,' Frankie explains.

Someone is about to come back to the flat, Frankie stills for a minute and creeps out of her bedroom.

'Shit, its Tess!'

Cat cannot move, but she knows she has to.

The blonde opens her mouth in surprise, at catching the former lovers together in a clinch, and Cat felt her heart sink to her stomach in shock.

'It'll be ok, I'll talk to her,' Frankie soothed and they kiss goodbye.

Tess showered, still in disbelief over Cat and Frankie.

'What are they playing at?' she muttered to herself as she washed her hair. She thought that their relationship was over ages ago. And Cat had always expressed her dislike for her ex; ever since she had bolted to the States. Besides, her and Sam were solid. Or were they?

Tess knew she should stay well out of things that didn't concern her. But she was Cat's best friend, or so she thought. How had the illicit relationship passed her by? Tess tried to rack her brains over past events, missed signs… Turning off the water, Tess reached for a towel and her phone.

'Cat, its me. Don't worry, I wont say anything but please talk to me. What is this? Why didn't you tell me?'

Frankie was listening outside the door with worry. Her knee bobbed up and down, and she nibbled her fingernails, waiting for Tess to emerge.

'Tess!' Frankie halted her friend to speak to her.

'I-I don't want to hear it,' Tess brushed her off and went outside, Cat had just crossed the road, and was now waiting to cross the other.

'I know what I did, what we did was wrong but we love each other,' Frankie exclaimed.

'You always want what you can't have Frankie! Do you have any idea what this will do to Sam?' Tess cried.

Frankie hung her head, 'of course, I…'

'No, no you only think about yourself Frankie!' Tess saw Cat, out of the corner of her eye, the van, speeding along…

'CAT! No, don't cross!' She yelled. But the short haired brunette couldn't hear her.

Frankie looked in alarm, and rushed over as fast as she could. The course of true love never did run smooth…

She shoved her lover out of the way and took the fall… She felt the white van slam into her hip, knocking her clean out and she landed onto the scratchy pavement, a sharp blow instantly affected her head and she felt a dizzying sickness within her. It wasn't good… She heard Cat's scream first, was she hurt too? Frankie closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

'Frankie, I love you…I love you.' Cat uttered by her side, and it was playing on a loop in Frankie's head as she was zoned out. 'Please wake up, please..' Cat's voice was a whisper, both their lives hung in the balance.


End file.
